island_of_mayhem_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll Face
''''Troll Face, labeled The ugly is a male contestant on Island Of Mayhem. He was a member on Team Cake. He was eliminated in Up To Down for being weird, creepy and ugly. Personality Troll Face is an unusual character in this show who cannot speak. Coverage Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Troll face and Face got called creepy by Perfume then she died. In Cliff Insanity, Troll Face was safe with no votes and got chosen onto Team Cake. His team lost however he won immunity for being the only winner on his team for getting shot out from a cannon. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Troll Face did nothing. In Pie At Stake, Troll Face did nothing. In Dodgeball Madness, Troll Face was in the bottom 2 with Face then Face got eliminated. Troll Face got hit by a dodgeball, unknown who hit him (probably Chainsaw) and Certificate avenged his loss. In A Trip To Yoyle Land, Troll Face voted Chainsaw to be eliminated form paper In BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's, Troll Face did nothing but ride on Buttery. In Change Of Host, Troll face got hit by Buttery then TNT and gets killed. His team lost. In Up To Down, Troll Face was in the bottom 2 with Drumstick and Troll Face got eliminated. In Too Much Sugar, Troll Face got 0 votes so he didn't rejoin. Trivia *Troll Face is the only human character to not have limbs *Troll Face is pretty disliked but the Eliminator !!! likes him *Along with Face, he can't talk *How Troll Face writes stuff is unknown *He is the only character on the show to not get a body change Troll Face on intro 1.png|Troll Face on intro 1 Troll Face on intro 2.png|Troll Face on intro 2 Troll Face on intro 3.png|Troll Face on intro 3 Perfume with Face and Troll Face.png|Troll Face with Face and Perfume Cloud at elimination 1.png|Troll Face at elimination 1 Cloud getting key lime pie.png|Troll Face safe Troll Face and Buttery next to a cliff.png|Troll Face with Buttery next to a cliff Troll Face on cannon.png|Troll Face in cannon Troll Face with Grenade and Musical Note.png|Troll Face with Grenade and Musical Note Cloud at elimination 2.png|Troll Face at elimination 2 Troll Face getting hit by dodgeball.png|Troll Face getting hit by a dodgeball Troll Face voting for Chainsaw.png|Troll Face voting for Chainsaw Troll Face on boat.png|Troll Face on boat Troll Face getting eaten by Evil Leafy.png|Troll Face getting eaten by Evil Leafy Troll Face on the floor.png|Troll Face on the floor Troll Face on top of Buttery.png|Troll Face on top of Buttery Cloud on a chart.png|Troll Face on a chart Troll Face on death trap.png|Troll Face in death trap Troll Face getting killed by lava.png|Troll Face getting killed by lava Troll Face with Drumstick.png|Troll Face with Drumstick Troll Face getting eliminated.png|Troll Face getting eliminated Troll Face getting recovered.png|Troll Face getting recovered Troll Face getting eliminated again.png|Troll Face getting eliminated again Category:Male Category:Characters